gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Godfather - The Movie
Eh? Yes, that's right. With thee combined work of Consigilere Nicky Sal, and The Godpistol, The Godfather - The Movie, is being made. That's it. Story's over. No more questions. 'Cept, we're makin' it "Piratey" see? Now bug off, before m'boy Luca Brasi starts gettin' jumpy. Main Cast Put your name under what you want to apply as, capisce? Only under ones "Being Chosen" is marked as, though. Any stealin', you gonna be, as us Sicilians say, sleepin' with the fishes. *Vito Corleone (The Godfather, early) **Jack Pistol AKA The Godpistol *Michael Corleone (Son of Vito Corleone; The Godfather, late) **Being chosen **John Breasly AKA King George II *Santino "Sonny" Corleone (Son of Vito Corleone; The Godfather temporarily, before death) **Being chosen **Nicholas De Salisbury AKA Don Sal *Tom Hagen (Adopted son of Vito Corleone; The Consigilere, early; lawyer, late) **Being chosen **Nicholas De Salisbury AKA Don Sal *Kay Adams (Second wife of Michael Corleone) **Being chosen *Sal Tessio (Traitorous Corleone Lieutenant) **Being chosen **Nicholas De Salisbury AKA Don Sal *Captain McCluskey (Police Chief) **Being chosen *Connie Corleone (Daughter of Vito Corleone) **Being chosen *Carlo Rizzi (Abusive husband of Connie Corleone) **Being chosen *Fredo Corleone (Son of Vito Corleone) **Being chosen *Pete Clemenza (Trust enforcer of the Corleones) **Jack Woltz (Movie producer) *Virgil "The Turk" Sollozzo (Tattaglia family lieutenant) **Being chosen *Moe Green (casino runner) **Sven Daggersteel *Emilio Barzini (Barzini don) **Being chosen *Giuseppe 'Joe' Zaluchi (Zaluchi Don) **Being chosen *Johnny Fontane (Actor) **being chosen *Luca Brasi (The Godfather's (early) bodyguard) **Edgar Wildrat AKA The Godrat *Philip Tattaglia (Tattaglia Don) **Being chosen Minor Cast Added soon Script BONASERA (seated in front of the Don's desk, facing the camera) ' I believe in the Caribbean. The Caribbean has made my fortune. And I raised my daughter in the New World fashion. I gave her freedom, but—I taught her never to dishonor her family. She found a boyfriend; not an Italian. She went to the pub with him; she stayed out late. I didn't protest. Two months ago, he took her for a short sail, with another boyfriend. They made her drink rum. And then they tried to take advantage of her. She resisted. She kept her honor. So they beat her, like an animal. When I went to the hospital, her nose was a'broken. Her jaw was a'shattered, held together by wire. She couldn't even weep because of the pain. But I wept. Why did I weep? She was the light of my life—beautiful girl. Now she will never be beautiful again. 'breaks down. The Don gestures to Sonny to give Bonasera a drink ' Sorry... 'taking the drink, sips from the shot glass ' I -- I went to the Royal Navy, like a good settler. These two boys were brought to trial. The judge sentenced them to three years in prison—suspended sentence. Suspended sentence! They went free that very day! I stood in the courtroom like a fool. And those two bastard, they smiled at me. Then I said to my wife, "for justice, we must go to Don Corleone." '''VITO CORLEONE (sitting behind his desk, petting a cat) ' Why did you go to the Royal Navy? Why didn't you come to me first? '''BONASERA What do you want of me? Tell me anything. But do what I beg you to do. VITO CORLEONE What is that? gets up to whisper his request into Don Corleone's ear That I cannot do. BONASERA I'll give you anything you ask. VITO CORLEONE We've known each other many years, but this is the first time you came to me for counsel, for help. I can't remember the last time that you invited me to your house for a cup of coffee, even though my wife is godmother to your only child. But let's be frank here: you never wanted my friendship. And-a, you were afraid to be in my debt. BONASERA I didn't want to get into trouble. VITO CORLEONE I understand. You found paradise in the Caribbean, had a good trade, made a good living. The Royal Navy protected you; and there were courts of law. And you didn't need a friend of me. But-a, now you come to me and you say -- "Don Corleone give me justice."—But you don't ask with respect. You don't offer friendship. You don't even think to call me Godfather. Instead, you come into my house on the day my daughter is to be married, and you uh ask me to do murder, for money. BONASERA I ask you for justice. VITO CORLEONE That is not justice; your daughter is still alive. BONASERA Then they can suffer then, as she suffers. How much shall I pay you? VITO CORLEONE (stands, turning his back toward Bonasera) Bonasera... Bonasera... What have I ever done to make you treat me so disrespectfully? Had you come to me in friendship, then this scum that ruined your daughter would be suffering this very day. And that by chance if an honest man such as yourself should make enemies, then they would become my enemies. And then they would fear you. BONASERA Be my friend -- (then, after bowing and the Don shrugs) -- Godfather? VITO CORLEONE (after Bonasera kisses his hand) Good. Some day, and that day may never come, I'll call upon you to do a service for me. But-a, until that day—accept this justice as a gift on my daughter's wedding day. BONASERA (as he leaves the room) Grazie, Godfather. VITO CORLEONE Prego. (then, to Tom Hagen, after Bonasera leaves the room) Ah, give this to ah, Clemenza. I want reliable people; people that aren't gonna be carried away. I'm mean, we're not murderers, despite of what this undertaker says. CUT TO: Connie's Wedding reception. We hear the music "Connie's Wedding (The Godfather Tarantella)" -day CUT TO: Connie and Carlo at the head table CUT TO: The family gathers for a family portrait VITO CORLEONE (to Sonny) Where's Michael? SONNY CORLEONE Don't worry; it's early. VITO CORLEONE We're not taking the picture without Michael (then, he tells the photographer, in Italian) TOM HAGEN What's the matter, Sonny? SONNY CORLEONE It's Michael CUT TO: The Don meeting some guests outside CUT TO: Mama dancing with Sonny's twin girls CUT TO: Connie and Carlo laughing with guests at head table CUT TO: Long shot of guests dancing CUT TO: Royal Navy arrive at entrance CUT TO: Clemenza dancing with his wife CUT TO: Royal Navy take carraige descriptions CUT TO: Tessio sitting at a table with Carmella & twins, tossing himself an orange CUT TO: Royal Navy continuing to take carraige descriptions CUT TO: Don Barzini arrives VITO CORLEONE Eh, Don Barzini. (then, Vito introduces Barzini to someone, in Italian) CUT TO: Clemenza is dancing, gets tired, and spins off the dancefloor, laughing. CLEMENZA (after dancing) Hey, Paulie! Let me have some wine. Paulie! More wine... PAULIE (OS to someone) Scusi, please (then, in view, to Clemenza, handing him a pitcher quarter-full of wine) Ah, you look teriff' on the dance floor CLEMENZA Hey, what are you a dance judge or something? Fatt' i cazzi tuoi your own damn business" Go take a walk around the neighborhood—do your job. CUT TO: Sonny pinches Lucy Mancini's cheek as he walks towards his wife, Sandra SONNY Hey Sandra, do me a favor, huh; watch the kids—don't let'em run wild, all right? SANDRA Well, you watch yourself, all right? CUT TO: Reception continues with Part 2 of Connie's Wedding Song (The Godfather Mazurka). We first see Tessio dancing with a young girl standing on his feet. OS: Eh Tessio, cosa fai? are you doing?" CUT TO: Don Corleone dancing with his wife, Carmella (Mama) CUT TO: Connie collecting gifts for her bridal purse. Paulie is watching. PAULIE Twenty- Thirty-grand. In small bills, cash. In that little silk purse. Madon', if this was someone else's wedding, sfortunato how unlucky I am!"! BUTTONMAN (from afar, tossing him sandwiches) Hey, Paulie! I got two gobbagool... gabagol cappicola an' a prosciutto! PAULIE Eh, you stupid jerk! CUT TO: A psketcher takes Barzini's picture. Barzini motions to his men to get the sketchpad SKETCHER Eh, what's the matter? men bring the sketch to Barzini, who exposes and crumples it CUT TO: Tom going up to his wife, Theresa, who's sitting at a table at the reception TOM I have to go back to work THERESA Oh, Tom TOM (after he kisses his wife) It's part of the wedding: No Sicilian can refuse any request on his daughter's wedding day. LUCA (rehearsing his lines as Tom passes him) Don Corleone, I am honored and grateful that you have invited me to your home... CUT TO: Sonny goes out into the driveway to see the Royal Navy guys. The Mazurka ends. SONNY Eh—what's this—Get outta here; it's a private party, go on! (then, to Royal Navy Captain in a carraige) What's is it? Hey, it's my sister's wedding (then, he spits after being shown a badge. He turns and walks away) Goddamn FBI don't respect nothing music begins to play from party (then, to photographer) Eh, come here; come here; come here; come here, come here; come here; come here... (then smashes camera, which Paulie kicks, and flips cash to him) ends ***Extra dialogue from The SAGA only*** NAZORINE (off screen) He was captured by the American army. Then he was sent to New Jersey, as a prisoner of war... *** CUT TO: Nazorine and Enzo in Don Corleone's office -day NAZORINE (seated in front of the Don's desk) But towards the end, he was uh paroled to help with the American uh war effort. So for the last six months he's been working in my pastry shop. VITO CORLEONE (seated) Nazorine, my friend, what can I do for you? NAZORINE Well now that the war is over, this boy, Enzo—they want to repatriate him back to Italy. Godfather, I have a daughter. You see, she and Enzo... VITO CORLEONE You want Enzo to stay in this country, and you want your daughter to be married. NAZORINE (stands) You understand everything. shake hands, Nazorine turns to leave VITO CORLEONE Bene. NAZORINE (now by the door with Tom Hagen) Mr. Hagen, thank you. (then, turning to Don Corleone) An' wait til you see the beautiful wedding cake I made for your daughter! Ooof! gestures Like this! The bride and the groom and the angel... TOM (after Nazorine exits) Who should I give this job to? VITO CORLEONE Not to our paisan. Give it to a Jew congressman, in another district. Who else is on the list? CUT TO: Michael and Kay arrive, make some introductions. Kay says hello to one of the guests, and someone says Michael's name. They dance to "Ev'rytime I Look In Your Eyes" as the Don watches from his window -day CUT TO: The Don's office -day TOM He's not on the list, but Luca Brasi wants to see you VITO CORLEONE Is this—Is this necessary? TOM He didn't expect to be invited to the wedding, so he wanted to thank you. VITO CORLEONE All right. CUT TO: Outside of the Corleone residence, Luca sits, rehearsing his lines -day LUCA BRASI (rehearsing his lines aloud) Don Corleone, I am honored and grateful that you have invited me to your home on the wedding day of your daughter. And may their first child be a masculine child. (then, starting over, which continues throughout the following dialogue) Don—Don Corleone... KAY Michael, that man over there is talking to himself. See that scary guy over there? LUCA'S VOICE ...on the wedding day of your daughter... MICHAEL (after glancing over at Luca) He's a very scary guy. KAY Well, who is he? What's his name? MICHAEL His name is Luca Brasi—an' he helps my father out sometimes. stands up, facing Mike and Kay, seemingly coming toward them KAY Oh, Michael, wait a minute; he's coming over here... TOM (appearing in view) Mike! MICHAEL Oh! TOM (embracing Michael) Heh...! You look terrific! MICHAEL My brother, Tom Hagen—this is Kay Adams. TOM How do you do. KAY How do you do, Tom TOM (into Michael's ear) Your father's been asking for you (then, to Kay, before he leaves) Very nice to meet you KAY Nice to meet you (then, after Tom exits to bring Luca into the Don's office) If he's your brother, why does he have a different name? MICHAEL Oh, ah, that—when my brother Sonny was a kid, he found Tom Hagen in the street. And he had no home—and so my father took him in—and he's been with us ever since. He's a good lawyer. Not a Sicilian, but—I think he's gonna be consiglieri. KAY What's that? MICHAEL That's um, like a counselor—an advisor—very important to the family. (then) You like your lasagna? CUT TO: Luca Brasi in Don Corleone's office -day LUCA BRASI (after kissing the Don's left cheek) Don Corleone, I am honored and grateful that you have invited me to your daugh—ter's wedding... (then, after realizing he messed up his rehearsed lines, he fails to recover) ...on the day of your daughter's wedding. And I hope that their first child be a masculine child. I pledge my ever-ending loyalty. -- kids run into the room and then are escorted out by Tom (then, as Luca hands Don Corleone a cash-filled envelope) For your daughter's bridal purse. VITO CORLEONE Thank you, Luca, my most valued friend. LUCA BRASI Don Corleone, I'm gonna leave you now, because I know you are busy. VITO CORLEONE Thank you. escorts Luca out CUT TO: Bride & groom dance to "The Godfather Fox Trot" CUT TO: Sonny moves closer to Lucy to whisper into her ear CUT TO: Sandra gestures to other women about the size of Sonny's manhood; they laugh; Sandra turns to see Lucy get up to meet Sonny CUT TO: Singing and dancing on stage VOICE (urging Mama Corleone to come onto the stage to sing) Signora Corleone! -- more MAMA (laughingly) No—no—no! more (then, once on stage) La stessa storia? same story?" La stessa storia! (then sings the first verse to "Luna Mezz'a Mare") (then, Mama calls Nazorine to the stage) CUT TO: Sonny goes upstairs CUT TO: An old man continues "Luna Mezz'a Mare" while Nazorine dances and laughs on stage CUT TO: Lucy Mancini goes upstairs CUT TO: The old man who was singing is now dancing CUT TO: Don's office. TOM Senator Cauly apologized for not coming personally—he said you'd understand. Also, some of the judges. They've all sent gifts. (then, toasting to the Don) Salute! Screaming of joy from the party outside VITO CORLEONE What is that outside? CUT TO: Outside, Johnny Fontane enters the party, signing autographs CONNIE (while running up to Johnny, then hugging him) Johnny! Johnny! Johnny! I love you! CUT TO: Don's office. The Don is looking out the window VITO He came all the way from California to come to the wedding; I told you he was going to come. TOM It's been two years; he's probably in trouble again. VITO He's a good godson. CUT TO: Bandstand area -day MAMA CORLEONE Johnny, Johnny! Italian: "Sing a song" (then, in English) Sing a song. crowd encourages Johnny, and he gives in CUT TO: Michael and Kay's table -day KAY Mike, you never told me you knew Johnny Fontane! MICHAEL Sure... You wanna meet him? KAY Huh? Oh, well, sure! MICHAEL My father helped him with his career. JOHNNY (OS) For my Connie... KAY He did? How? JOHNNY (OS, singing "I Have But One Heart") "I have but one heart..." MICHAEL Let's listen to the song... KAY Oh, Michael... CUT TO: Johnny singing to Connie, who's seated. Then PAN the crowd cheering and screaming as Johnny sings JOHNNY (singing, continues) "...this heart I bring you / I have but one heart / To share with you / I have but one dream / That I can cling to / You are the one dream/I pray comes true..." KAY Please, Michael, tell me. JOHNNY (OS, continues the song) "My darling, until I saw you..." MICHAEL Well, when Johnny was first starting out, he was signed to this personal service contract; with a big band leader. And as his career got better and better, he wanted to get out of it. Now, Johnny is my father's godson. And my father went to see this band leader, and he offered him $10,000 to let Johnny go. But the band leader said no. So the next day, my father went to see him; only this time with Luca Brasi. And within an hour, he signed a release, for a certified check for $1,000. KAY How'd he do that? MICHAEL My father made him an offer he couldn't refuse. KAY What was that? MICHAEL Luca Brasi held a gun to his head, and my father assured him that either his brains—or his signature—would be on the contract. (then) That's a true story. (then, after we see Johnny ending the song) That's my family, Kay. It's not me. CUT TO: Bandstand area -day Category:Fan Movies Category:La Mafia Category:La Mafia Productions